


Dex the Halls

by taylor_writes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_writes/pseuds/taylor_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey and Dex had reached an almost peaceful level of “chill” as Nursey would say. Until <i>it </i> happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dex the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Bitty's senior year at Samwell. Nursey and Dex received Ransom and Holster's dibs and they now live in the attic. Shitty is back from law school somehow.  
> Thanks for reading!

It was only the beginning of December, but the holidays were already in full swing at the Haus. Bitty was in the kitchen night and day, trying to create the perfect Christmas pie to send to Jack. So far, he hadn’t found it yet, but the rest of the boys were enjoying his failures more than his successes. Failures meant free pie.

“Hey Bitty, I think you should try the apple spice pie again!” Chowder said enthusiastically around a mouthful of pie deemed Not Good Enough for Jack. 

“Sure thing, sweetheart, just as soon as you finish this one. Wouldn’t want a pie to go to waste, now would we?”

Chowder had never eaten a pie so fast in his life.

Shitty, in his usual fashion, had appeared about a week ago and now wandered around the Haus muttering to anyone that’ll listen about “society making everyone think Christianity is the default. There are so many other religions but do we ever see decorations for those? No. No we don’t.”

Even Nursey and Dex had reached an almost peaceful level of “chill” as Nursey would say. Until _it_ happened.

Just an ordinary Thursday, nothing special or different about it. Dex was walking home from a long day of classes, eager to dump his backpack on the floor and flop on his bed and sleep for the foreseeable future. Nursey would understand, he was usually really good about being quiet during Dex’s naptime. Even if he did chirp him relentlessly afterwards about how grumpy he was if he missed a nap. 

Or maybe that was flirting? Dex couldn’t tell. But he and Nursey had been getting a lot closer recently. Lots of casual touching and spending time together just the two of them. There was even one night last week where Nursey claimed to be too tired to climb up to his own bed, and he’d slept in the bottom bunk with Dex. 

Accidental cuddling had happened, as it often does in the middle of the night. Since then, Nursey had been acting strange. He wasn’t avoiding Dex, if anything he was always around him. When Dex was in the kitchen with Bitty, Derek would just happen to pop his head in and stay for a while. When he got back from class, Nursey was always in the room, waiting to ask him about his day. 

They’d come a long way from their freshman year when all they did was fight. Sometimes, Dex missed the old days. It was easier. He knew how to behave around Nursey, knew how he would respond. But now everything was a mystery. Did Nursey have feelings for him? Was the feeling in the pit of Dex’s stomach maybe an indication _he_ had feelings for _Nursey?_

Whoa. Dex was not going to think about that right now. He was not going to think about how Nursey was basically walking poetry, the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He wasn’t going to think about how Derek’s smile lit up the whole room, and how his eyes shined in the moonlight when they were sitting on the roof together. He was definitely not going to think about how it felt to be pressed up against him in the middle of the night, just holding him like he’d dreamed about doing for months. Feeling his warmth, breathing in the scent of soap and pie and…Nursey. 

Dex stopped in front of the Haus, pulled out of his thoughts. He opened the door and the familiar smell of baking wafted out into the yard. Smelled like apple pie again. Bitty really was determined to perfect that one.

He popped by the kitchen and waved hello to Bitty and Chowder, the dutiful taste-tester. Then he was off to his room, off to his favorite place in the world: his bed. And maybe it was because he was tired after five classes in a row, but maybe it was because his pillow still smelled a little like Nursey. 

Then Dex headed down the hall to the stairs and immediately stopped. His face was plastered all over the walls. Floor to ceiling, pictures of Dex covered the dirty walls like some kind of wallpaper. He had no idea where these pictures had even come from, though he recognized a couple from his Facebook page. 

He heard soft giggling behind him and turned to find Shitty standing there watching him with a smile on his face. 

“Shitty, what is the meaning of this?” Dex asked, more confused than anything. “Did you do this?”

“No, brah. Wasn’t me. But this may be the best thing I’ve seen all week, and that includes the time I found a whole pie unattended in the kitchen. A whole pie, my dude!” Shitty shook his head fondly, remembering the blueberry pie he’d devoured in peace.

Dex left him to his memories and continued down the hallway, grabbing a few of the more embarrassing pictures off the wall as he went. Seriously, where did these come from? Was this some kind of prank?

He stomped up the stairs to his and Nursey’s room, frustrated and tired and confused. And the feelings just intensified when he opened his door and found even more of the pictures scattered across his bed and the floor. And Nursey sitting at his desk with a smug grin on his face.

“Nurse, what the hell is this?” he said, holding up the pictures he’d grabbed on his way. 

Nursey, that asshole, just laughed and laughed until he almost fell off the desk chair. 

Dex stalked over to him and slammed the pictures down on the desk.

“What. The hell. Is this,” he repeated more forcefully. “Stop laughing and explain. I know you did this.”

It was another couple minutes before Derek could calm down enough to speak. He took a deep breath and responded, “You’re the genius, Poindexter. You really haven’t figured it out by now?”

“No, clearly I haven’t, so please enlighten me.”

“It’s…it’s a joke.” He paused to laugh some more. “Deck the halls, get it? Except now, it’s _Dex_ the halls!” Nursey leaned over again, convulsing with laughter like this was the funniest thing in the world. 

Dex just stood there, staring at him in disbelief. He did all this for a joke?

“Don’t be mad, Dexy,” Nursey pleaded. “I just wanted to hang your beautiful face all over the Haus in the spirit of Christmas!”

“…Beautiful?” 

“Yes, Will. Beautiful.” He said it slowly, like he was explaining something to a child. He might as well have been, since Dex’s brain had stopped working once he’d realized that Nursey thought he was attractive. Him, with his flaming red hair and freckles and limbs that were too long.

He felt his rapidly beating heart spreading hope through his veins. Maybe Nursey liked him too. Maybe these feelings he’d been having weren’t one-sided.

And just as he thought that, a Christmas miracle happened. Well, not really. It had been carefully planned for weeks. Nursey memorized every detail of Dex’s schedule to pick the perfect time to do what he was about to do.

“Look up,” he whispered, pointing at something above Dex’s head. 

Dex tilted his head upwards and saw mistletoe hanging above them. He had no idea how Nursey got up to the ceiling of the attic to hang that. It was kind of impressive, honestly.

“Well, looks like we have to kiss,” Nursey said in a way that had absolutely no chill whatsoever. 

“Looks like we do,” Dex agreed, leaning in towards Nursey.

Their lips met and it was like fireworks went off in Dex’s head. He cupped Nursey’s face in one hand, bringing his other down to hold his hand. It was everything he’d wished for, everything he’d dreamed about the night they spent in bed together. It was perfect.

They pulled apart a moment later, flushed and breathing harder than before. 

“Wow,” Nursey breathed, almost soft enough Dex couldn’t hear. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.”

“Me too,” he admitted shyly. “Ever since the night you were too tired to climb to your own bed.”

Nursey laughed again, though not as hard as before. “Poindexter, did you really fall for that one? I could’ve climbed to my own bed just fine. I just wanted to share with you.”

“…Oh.” He blushed, feeling his face turn as red as his hair.

“Now come on, we’ve got months of lost time to make up for. And _make out_ for.” Nursey grinned as he dragged Dex towards his bed, pushing off the pictures that still were on the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at omg-zimbits-trash!


End file.
